


The Future Can Wait

by ASkyOfKai



Series: High School Musical Fanfic because Why the Eff Not? [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Troy is oblivious, Underage Kissing, everyone is oblivious, theres a pool if that matters, theres also a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASkyOfKai/pseuds/ASkyOfKai
Summary: "I wish summer could last forever." He mumbled into his boyfriend's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Chad's torso."I do too Ry. But good times won't last forever. We are going to have to go back to being just classmates." Chad spoke softly, his words laced with sorrow.





	The Future Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I am incredibly sleep deprived so there probably are some mistakes in it despite my best editing efforts. This is also my first fanfic on ao3 so I hope I tagged everything right.

The Arizona air was that blazing, dry heat of mid August and sweat trickled down Chad's neck as he stacked paddle boards in the pool shed. It was eerily quiet out on the grounds of Lava Springs and Chad hummed one of Ryan's ridiculous musical numbers to fill the silence. 

"Mamma Mia, here I go again," He sang under his breath and picked up another board. 

"My my, how can I resist you?" Another voice joined his and Chad nearly had a heart attack, accidentally knocking the neat stack over. He turned and glared at Ryan, who watched him with a grin. 

"I need to get you a bell on a cat collar to wear. That's the fourth time you've done that." Chad grumbled and Ryan's smirk widened. 

"Chad we both know that if either of us were to wear a collar, it would be you." Ryan pointed out and Chad resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I would never."

"You never thought you would be on your knees for an Evans either but look at you now.

"Okay first of all, were you just shopping? You get like this after shopping. Secondly, I don't care what secret kink you have, I am not putting on a collar. And third, I have to get all the pool items put away before Zeke comes back so you better hurry along. Unless you want to come out to everyone by being caught in a shed with a jock." Chad said as he picked up the fallen boards and began restacking them.

"Please. Everyone knows I'm gay. Except Troy, who still thinks I'm going after Gabi. You on the other hand, are still very much in the closet." Ryan pointed out as he leaned against the wall. Chad snorted.

"Troy has no gaydar whatsoever. I once said that Edward from that Twilight movie is pretty goddamn hot and I kinda want him to fuck me and he just kept talking about how his date the night before went."

Ryan laughed and handed a board over to Chad. The familiar tingle of their fingers brushing together flowed through his arm, leaving a pleasent feeling. It took them 25 minutes of working together to put the pool supplies away and the time was passed with funny stories of times Chad had tried to come out and failed. Apparently the entire basketball team was more oblivious than a frying pan.

"I can't believe they didn't get it that time!" Ryan exclaimed as they left the shed. Chad had been telling him about the day he'd been caught on onlydudes.com. Twice.

"Me either. At this point, I just keep trying crazier and crazier ways to come out. I'm thinking that maybe getting married to a dude is the only way they'll realize I'm gay."

"Any particular dude in mind?" Ryan asked, trying to be subtle but failing miserably.

"Yes." Chad said, noticing Ryan's eyes light up. "I want to marry LeBron James." He continued with a cheeky grin. 

"Haha very funny." Ryan rolled his eyes and shoved Chad sideways into the pool. There was a lot of splashing as Chad pushed off the bottom and lept out, grabbing Ryan's ankles and pulling him in as well. 

"My hat!" Ryan shrieked as he fell into the water. 

"Relax it's right here." Water dripped down his face as Chad plunked the soaking fabric down on Ryan's head. 

"You're lucky it's made of nylon and not silk. If you had ruined one of my silk hats..." Ryan trailed off, leaving the threat half finished. A warm breeze ruffled the surface of the water and Ryan sighed, leaning against Chad.

"I wish summer could last forever." He mumbled into his boyfriend's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Chad's torso. 

"I do too Ry. But good times won't last forever. We are going to have to go back to being just classmates." Chad spoke softly, his words laced with sorrow.

"Stupid school. If Troy can play basketball and do theatre then why can't I kiss a guy?"

"Life sucks. That's why."

"Well then life needs to swallow so I can kiss you in public." Chad blinked down at Ryan and then burst out laughing. 

"You never cease to amaze me." He said and captured Ryan's mouth in a kiss. The future could wait. Right now he just wanted to be with this beautiful man, standing waist deep in a pool while the sun lowered in the sky and reflected off the metal edges, creating a faint rainbow in the mist hovering above the surface of the water.


End file.
